He Mele No Lilo: Lullaby of the Lost
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Two-Shot, first part up. After finally beating Amon both Korra and Asami are able to spend time with each other.


**He Mele No Lilo  
**

**(Lullaby of the Lost)  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** During the fight with Amon there was no time to spend with each other , but now that he is defeated Korra and Asami are finally able to be together.

**Pairing: **Korra x Asami

**Note:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer.

**Note 2:** Important info in the Afterword

* * *

A gust of wind swept through the crowded streets of Republic City, blowing away various headpieces of inattentive citizens, colorful leaflets and some other random objects. The loud voices of the constructors merged with the sounds of metal being bend and the roar of construction site machines. All the noise got carried away towards the vast sea by yet another strong breeze.

Republic City was in the middle of its reparation process after the full out war that had taken place not too long ago, where both sides, benders and non-benders, had fought for what they had believed to be the right thing. The war had taken its toll on the city, leaving behind a flaming path of destruction in its wake.

But after the defeat of Amon by the hands of the Avatar, the people of Republic City started to work together, benders and non-benders alike, to help rebuild their center of freedom. It was a hard yet calming time for everyone.

Admist the organized chaos a lone figure, clad fully in skins and furs, made its way through the mass of people heading towards the city's number one place of entertainment: the arena. It was the second day after the grand re-opening of the ostentatious building and the first day where the city's most loved Pro-bending team, the Fire Ferrets, just had their match.

'_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take the way leading through the main streets_', Korra thought as she danced around the passers-by, avoiding getting knocked over by making use of her airbending knowledge. '_Okay now, screw this._'

The young woman jumped high into the air, landing on the roof of the nearest building. A few womanly screams accompanied her action as the females on the sidewalk tried their best to keep their dresses and skirts from showing what they were supposed to hide. Korra snickered at the sight and gave a short wave at the angry mob before she continued on her way. Well, that had been her plan if it weren't for something hitting her square in the face and blocking her view. The tanned girl peeled the piece of paper off of her face and took a look at it, its bright colors immediately catching her attention.

A big, goofy grin threatened to split her head after she had finished reading through the leaflet's information and the young Avatar gave a short whistle while jumping off the building she had used as a shortcut earlier, safely landing on her trusted companion. "Good girl, Naga. Let's go!", Korra said, gripping onto the reins for safety. The owner of Narook's Seaweed Noodlery was so kind to watch over Naga when she was fighting at the arena. It was not too far away from the arena itself so it was easy for both Korra and Naga to reach the other if needed.

The polarbear-dog and its rider took off in the direction of Air Temple Island in a hurry, leaving the arena, the noodlery and the construction zones behind them.

* * *

Asami had always loved kids, a trait she had inherited from her late mother. That was the reason why she had gladly accepted the offer to watch over the airbender-children while Tenzin and Pema were on a well deserved vacation on a nearby island for the weekend. Sure, it was extremely tiring and stressful to watch over the noisy bunch, but the raven-head enjoyed it nonetheless.

The young woman had just finished putting Meelo into bed and let out a long sigh. That boy surely was a handfull, by far the most difficult one to handle. But despite the fact that he could be very unnerving it was enjoyable to watch his efforts at flirting with the much older girl. Even though it was still kind of creepy when he kept asking for a strand of her hair.

Asami closed the door as quiet as she could as to not wake the little troublemaker when two familiar arms sneaked around her stomach from behind just as the door closed with a soft click.

"And here I thought the kids were the childish ones on this island. Guess I thought wrong", the Sato heiress chuckled as she felt the Avatar's laugh against her neck where said girl had placed her head after the _surprise attack_.

"You can't blame me, it's your fault for being so amazing."

The taller woman turned in the embrace and placed her arms around her girlfriend's neck before stealing a quick kiss.

"Korra, spill it. What did you do? Beat up your opponents so bad that they wanted to sue you?"

A grin crept onto the young Avatar's features as she tried her best not to laugh out loud, not wanting to wake up the children. Instead she let go of Asami's midsection and took her hand, leading her into the night.

"You should know by now that that happens nearly on a daily basis, so no. Actually yes, but that's not the point," she replied, looking up at the bright moon before turning her head to smile up at Asami. "I have a surprise for you."

Red painted lips parted to ask a question, but a tanned, slender finger silenced them while the owner just shook her head no.

"If I told you what it was it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now, would it?"

A low huff was the answer, followed by a smile and then a short laugh.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry. But hey, you can't blame me for being curious", the raven-haired beauty said, giving the Avatar a playful hit to the shoulder as said girl just stuck out her tongue.

The pair stared at each other before they burst into laughter, catching the attention of Naga who had been sitting just outisde the door waiting for her master's return. As soon as the polarbear-dog laid her eyes on Asami she wagged her tail and nuzzled her face against that of the Sato heiress.

"Did you miss me? Yeah, I missed you too. It's Korra's fault for taking you out so often, I barely see you anymore", she said to the big animal, turning to face the smaller girl, "or your owner."

"I'm sorry! I'm going to make it up to you, promise", the Avatar replied as she mounted Naga, holding out her hand for Asami to take. "And I always keep my promises."

The ravenhead smiled and took the offered hand, feeling the other girl's strong fingers wrap around her own as she sat down behind her, wrapping her arms around Korra's well-built stomach.

"Let's go, Naga!"

* * *

**First off:** Sorry for not posting anything in like, forever. I've been busy with school and private stuff.

And I seem to suffer from a bad case of writer's block. No matter what I do, I just can't write anything.

So I took something I already started, added a bit and uploaded it. It's only the first half and it's rather short, but I still hope you liked it.

Now for some general information: Because of the earlier mentioned writer's block I can't promise any updates in the near future. I shall try, but again, no promises. I'm sorry, because I know that some of you are eagerly waiting for updates for Wolf Girl and some other stories.

But hey, I have good news to share too: I recently met an amazing girl from the States and we've been dating for over a month now. And I haven't been this happy in a while :) Just wanted to let you guys know, if you don't care just ignore I said anything ;)**  
**

**Phrase of the Day**

_You are not alone tonight, imagine me there by your side  
_

"Wait for Me" by Theory of a Deadman_  
_

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
